


#10 Substitute

by arthur_pendragon



Series: Kisses [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur loves merlin, Canon Era, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e09 Lady of the Lake, Kisses, M/M, Past Merlin/Freya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: A kiss out of spite.





	#10 Substitute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VerdantMoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/gifts).



> for a kiss meme on Tumblr! I hope you like this, Moth.

“Won’t you tell me why you ache?”

How could Merlin reveal the reason to Arthur? How could he possibly get the words _you killed a girl. I loved that poor cursed girl_ out of his mouth?

“Merlin —” Arthur sat down beside Merlin.

Merlin threw him a glance, and then went back to his work. Fourteen pairs of boots would not polish themselves.

“Fine. I’ll have you know Gaius told me about the girl.”

“What?”

“The one who ran away a few days ago and broke your heart.”

Merlin laughed, harsh. “Yeah,” he said, and dropped the boots. “Broke my heart. I’m _so_ heartbroken. Help me heal, Arthur. You’re the only one who could mend me —” He lunged at Arthur and pressed their mouths together, bitter enough that Arthur pushed him off.

“Merlin.” Shock saturated Arthur’s voice.

“Just go,” Merlin wept, but didn’t protest when Arthur held him to his chest.


End file.
